


Pretty

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because Donnie Yen, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Makeup Artist!Chirrut Îmwe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “Are you sure about this?” Jyn asks, dubiousness colouring her voice. Cassian rolls his eyes, hand in hers as he snakes their way through the maze of beauty counters and the stares of their consultants as they watch them go.“Mami, can you trust me on this?” Cassian huffs, turning the corner at Clinique. Jyn sighs, resigning herself to her fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Donnie Yen. No, I am not lying. Blame it on [chirrutimwe-rogueone's post](http://chirrutimwe-rogueone.tumblr.com/post/154994105667). Originally posted here [on my Tumblr](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/155009194217/chirrutimwe-rogueone-well-donnie-yen-in-the)

“Are you sure about this?” Jyn asks, dubiousness colouring her voice. Cassian rolls his eyes, hand in hers as he snakes their way through the maze of beauty counters and the stares of their consultants as they watch them go.

“Mami, can you trust me on this?” Cassian huffs, turning the corner at Clinique. Jyn sighs, resigning herself to her fate. When Cassian said that they were getting her a make over, she had god to honest thought he was kidding. “Hey Chirrut.” He greets, parking her on a chair. “This is Jyn and she needs help.”  
“I do not, thank you very much.”

Cassian raises an eyebrow that cows her a little. She takes a look at the man Cassian has turned to engage in a conversation. He’s smiling, his handsome face open and friendly as Cassian picks out testers and sets them out on the counter beside her. 

“What’s the occasion?” He asks, rolling out the brushes. 

“I’m meeting my dad.” She says softly, picking at her jean. 

Cassian switches out a lipstick for another, ignoring the look Chirrut levels him. “It’s been years since they have seen each other. Pretty big event.” He adds, folding his arms on the counter. 

Chirrut turns to Jyn, taking her hand. “You’re in good hands, I promise.” He says, “Now, relax and trust me.”

It is less excruciating than she had expected. Chirrut is calm and efficient, tells her to tilt, open your eyes, close your eyes, turn yes like that, don’t press your lips, open a little, pucker up. “There.” Chirrut says after what seemed like an eternity. “Open your eyes.”

Jyn blinks at the girl she sees in the mirror. It is still her, but. At the same time, it is her if she actually puts more of an effort into her daily routine of eyeliner and lip gloss. 

“Thank you.” She says in a little more than a whisper. She tilts her face to catch the light.

“See? What did I say?” Cassian smirks, “Trust me.”

“You mean, trust  _me_?” Chirrut retorts, putting away the testers on the counter. Cassian waves him away with a laugh.

“Say hello to Baze for me.” Cassian says when he takes her hand to leave. “I’ll come by the shop some time soon.”

Chirrut nods, already turning back to a customer that has come up to the counter.


End file.
